


似曾相识 Three Million Million Galaxies

by jojo_joe



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 豆扎FLO萨。当代音乐系大学生莫扎特遇上了来自1766年的萨列里。





	1. Chapter 1

_There's a million different stories banging at my door, but the only one I want is the one with you. ——3,000 Miles_

你经历过没来由的熟悉感吗？例如无缘无故跳进脑海的一个名字、一个场景、一个声音。你知道这从未在人生中发生过，但这种感情过分真实，你又开始不确定了。  
比如说，莫扎特的脑袋里现在就突然挤进了一个名字。它在一堆疯狂冲撞叮叮当当的音符中突出重围，加粗、斜体、浓重的黑色让人没法忽略。  
**安东尼奥·萨列里。**

他困惑地皱起眉头，眼睛在黑布下眨动着，脑袋跟着那个悬浮的名字转过去，手指轻飘飘地滑过琴键，差点漏了一个音。  
注意力集中！父亲的声音不合时宜地切进来，音符推散开，像是被风扔向空中的水滴。他在黑暗中恋恋不舍地瞥了一眼，重新挺直脊背。  
等他完成了整篇弹奏后，压在眼球的束缚才被挪走。重获光明的莫扎特睁大眼睛，过量涌入的光线让他有些头晕，水落回水面，那行黑字却消失了。

“记住了吗？”黑布在父亲的手腕上叠了几次卷进口袋里，莫扎特偏头盯着出现的褶皱，“到时候就这么弹，即使看不见，你的脑子里也要装着琴键。”  
那年莫扎特6岁。晚上他要随父亲参加一个慈善晚会，他们正在进行最后的彩排。

-  
现在是春末，空气里漂浮着毛絮絮与花粉，刚越过夏令时的天气尴尬得不知如何形容，但莫扎特也懒得在意，反正他被困在了公寓里与臃肿的大部头作斗争。早在初升大学时他就认定自己不是遣词造句的那块料，但为什么又在这学期失心疯地选修了宗教音乐？他明明讨厌透了那位教授。

莫扎特叹了口气，脑袋一顿一顿地往下坠，把上身拉得长长的、直到额头磕在了窗台上。他的胸口压皱了刚写两行字的稿纸，再往下就是沦为垫字板的参考书，包边的书角硌得他的肋骨有些疼，长袖单衣的领口拽到了锁骨下面。有一丝阳光从阴云里漏出来，没什么热量，他阖上眼睑也能感觉到白晃晃的光。太阳撒下牵着细针的丝线，他闭着眼凭空数出了十几条，这大概能凑出几行曲谱。  
莫扎特又叹了口气，左眼末端的睫毛蹭过了木质边缘，现在再没有黑布压迫他的眼球了。

他睁开眼缓慢地眨了几次，阳光的五线谱不见了，但还像是有针扎在那儿，几厘米的地方有一只蚂蚁晃悠悠地爬了过去。他没有再看它，发着呆将重影的焦距拉近又拽远，蚂蚁在视野角落变成了小小的黑色块，伸胳膊伸腿地开始变形。  
蚂蚁是个转圈的音符，它在又湿又凉的木头上找路，下一行应该怎么写来着的？先是渐强、最好加个升调，然后——

那个穿着小腿袜的黑发男人就是在这个时候出现的。

-  
莫扎特过于陷在自己的思路里了，以至于身后出现异响时毫无反应地连肩膀都没晃一下。那位不速之客小心翼翼地咳嗽一声，莫扎特停滞的大脑转了三秒，突然整个人直挺挺地站起来，膝盖后侧顶翻了椅子，半凉的咖啡洒在论文上，马克杯咕噜着滚了一圈，在把手处卡住了。站在客厅中央的男人因为巨响瑟缩了一下。

…您好。措辞带着过时的彬彬有礼，却古怪地和谐。他刚开口就欲言又止地愣了两秒，大概是看见了莫扎特惊掉下巴的蠢表情，“您——我应该用德语吗？”  
莫扎特听出了他咬字中的外国口音，带点软软的卷舌，硬碰硬的音节之间被他夹进了太妃糖，莫名有些可爱。

莫扎特摊开小臂做了个手势。  
没问题，你叫什么？话音刚落他就觉得这个问题也太奇怪了，面对一位凭空出现的男人，是不是应该先问他是谁、怎么进来的、他想干什么？名字真是最没用的选项。  
一整杯咖啡都在先前泼了出来，正在极度窒息的寂静里顺着桌面往下滴，深色的液体漏进地板缝里。啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒。

对面的男人微微睁大眼睛，紧张地用牙齿折磨着嘴唇。

"安东尼奥·萨列里。"那双深棕色的眼睛从一片狼藉的桌上移开，总算开口了。

啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒。  
哦。莫扎特愣愣地点了一下头，突然就决定接受这个男人之后的一切说辞。

-  
大概耗了蠢兮兮的一刻钟，他们才从站在房间中央大眼瞪小眼，转变成面对面坐在餐桌边大眼瞪小眼。问题快在莫扎特的唇边爆炸了，但他一句话都凑不出来。

萨列里，那个萨列里？哪个萨列里？他觉得自己在做梦，或者梦成了现实，总之哪个都不太对。

莫扎特只是个愣头青的大学生，而在他脑袋里晃了十几年的萨列里本尊看起来比他还要小上那么一些。这位最多刚刚成年，像是从画框里钻出来的小贵族，脸颊带了点婴儿肥，嘴唇红红的，后脑还扎了个规矩的小辫子。更别提那身礼服，蕾丝叠着丝绒，连纽扣都闪着珠光——莫扎特甚至以为他是从学校戏剧社彩排现场跑出来的，但那做工精致得又绝不是是舞台装。  
像是意识到了对面打探的目光，萨列里肩膀向内缩得更紧。他是猫头鹰吗，莫扎特心想，看看那双睁大的圆眼睛。

您的衣着……很有特点。萨列里开了口，反倒是恶人先告状。莫扎特扫了他一眼，再低头看看正穿着的长袖和白牛仔裤，赤裸的脚趾踩在木地板上。有风顺着半开的窗户刮进来，午后开始暖和起来的水汽熏得他直想打哈欠。  
而您的衣着可以直接进博物馆的馆藏。他模仿对方的口吻拖长了音，萨列里逃避着垂下了脑袋，专心致志地揪扯衣摆。  
又是一阵长久的沉默，久到莫扎特甚至开始百无聊赖地构思混蛋教授的扯蛋圣经与音乐该怎么阐述才不会让他再次暴跳如雷，以至于萨列里开口时还以为自己幻听了。

我迷路了。萨列里对他说，德语语法颠三倒四，但是声音很好听。我刚到维也纳没几个月，这里对我来说又太大了。我出门时想着别的事情，没有在意是不是拐错了弯。再一抬头，门框变样了，也找不到门牌，我往后退了几步，进了条死胡同，再想绕出来就突然出现在了这里……我向您保证，我没有任何闯入私宅的打算，这样冒昧地打扰真是太失礼了。  
你是爱丽丝，我这儿是兔子洞？莫扎特摸着下巴想了几秒，以为自己拿捏出了精妙的比喻，却收获了一张空白又茫然的表情。等等，这个你没听过？漫游仙境的爱丽丝——掉进兔子洞？  
萨列里诚恳地摇了摇头。

这里也不是维也纳，我倒是想去。莫扎特耷拉下脑袋时有一缕金发落到了额前，我们在萨尔兹堡。  
萨尔兹——堡？你刚才明明在说兔子洞。萨列里重复着陌生的地名，突然慌乱地颤抖起来，装点着蕾丝的白色领巾在喉口下像是只待飞的白鸽。他嘴唇张开又闭合，最后竹筒倒豆子哗啦啦全部坦白。我是安东尼奥·萨列里，从意大利来，几个月前随加斯曼大师来到维也纳，他是我的老师。我……

莫扎特听出这个音节里有个紧绷的哭音，他连忙伸手叫停，另一只手在桌面下紧张地攥住了桌布。他觉得自己发现了什么，但这个结论可能比房间里的大象*还要可怕，喉结卡住了他的声带。  
莫扎特吞咽一次，又像是最开始那样与琥珀色的眼睛四目相对，酝酿了几秒才一字一顿地问出口。  
几几年？  
什么？  
几几年？您是几几年和盖兹——算了，和您的老师来的维也纳？  
1766年。难道不是今年吗？年底的歌剧还在彩排呢。

陡然间，房间里的大象快要把新世纪的大学生活活挤死在墙角了。

但莫扎特还是无条件地接受了他的说辞。  
只因为这个男人叫作萨列里。

 

*房间里的大象：对于某些显而易见的事实保持沉默的现象。


	2. Chapter 2

历史在莫扎特的脑袋里是一片高斯模糊过的白，他从没认真关注过这个。  
要是硬说他对18世纪有什么了解的话，莫扎特倒是隐约听说过有个与自己的同名音乐家。父母对自己的孩子寄以厚望，在新生儿还没能睁眼看清这个世界时就固执地为他们定下了将来的道路，表达形式就是用一个名字步入伟人的后尘。总统的、科学家的、战争英雄的，马克、约翰、杰西卡，听起来就无聊透顶。有些乔治成了王子，有些乔治在街边卖柠檬汁。

面对自己的小儿子，他的父亲还是没能免俗。在还没有长到桌面高的年纪里，莫扎特记得父亲曾牵着他的手在花园散步，父亲用指腹轻按着因为小提琴弦而新生的薄茧，语调柔和又喜悦地说起为他选择的名字来源于一个怎样才华横溢的音乐家。长大一点再提起这个话题，却得到了否认。  
你在说什么？从来就没有什么叫沃尔夫冈的音乐家，至少历史书里没有。父亲抱着手，隔着钢琴递给他一个莫名其妙的眼神。你是和动画片情节混淆了吗，你当时的确挺喜欢看一个敲敲打打的动画片。  
你是我们独一无二的宝贝，怎么可能随随便便丢给你一个不知名乐师的名字？妈妈那时候捧着他的脸，眼睛里无限的爱意说服了他。  
好吧，但是沃尔夫冈也还是很普通啊。莫扎特在心里想着，低头搓了搓又厚了不少的琴茧，它们在指腹下凹凸出粗糙的纹路。

他当然也干过很多人无聊时会做的事情：在网页里搜索自己的名字。并没有什么有趣的结果，即使加上“音乐家”的关键词也搜不到什么。日久天长，这件事也就丢进了大脑尘封的阁楼里。

你是个宫廷音乐家。莫扎特背对着萨列里问他，正毫无形象地跪在地板上和那滩半干半透明的棕黄色咖啡渍作斗争，你那里有什么有趣的同事吗？比如说……一个叫沃尔夫冈的？  
他听见砰的一声响，餐厅的椅子倒在了地上，萨列里不见了。和来时一样的毫无征兆。  
莫扎特回过头，从视线末端瞥了一眼他消失的方向，忍不住地翻个白眼。  
行吧。

 

-  
“站住。”莫扎特斜挎着包叮叮哐哐地穿过大门就要往走廊跑，厚底靴在浅灰的菱形地砖上蹭出咯吱咯吱的响声。前台的姑娘伸长手臂拦住了他。  
“我订了两点的琴房。”金发的大男孩这时候才发现前台里坐了个人，他侧过身屈膝弯了一次腰，夸张地对她竖起两根手指晃晃。天气开始热了，植物向空荡荡的天吐出毛绒绒的种子，寻求爱情与生育之前总是把路过的无辜行人噎得够呛。莫扎特的鼻子现在就有些发痒，他一路上都在擦它，现在估计红得很可笑，因为他看见姑娘的视线落在了自己的面部正中，然后变成一个憋笑的表情。  
我知道。她哐地把一只大厚壳的文件夹砸上台面，往上面放了一只圆珠笔，又拍了拍翻角的纸张。你得签名。  
莫扎特倒退两步折回前台，咔哒一声按开了笔，女孩子在他签名时饶有兴致地扭着脖子读出字母。   
莫—扎—特。你就是那个莫扎特，跟教授公开叫板结果差点挂了科的莫扎特？  
就不能是“写出了惊世骇俗的曲谱，在主修课得了A+的莫扎特”吗？莫扎特趴在台面上，用脚尖踩着另一边脚踝，拜托，你肯定听到过别的。  
前面这个名字是什么？女孩子耸耸肩，即使笑出声也不接他的话茬，在签名的前一格里记录下时间，笔尖一点一点那个龙飞凤舞的笔迹。  
沃尔夫冈。莫扎特学着她的样子耸肩，女孩没抬头看他。  
听起来更耳熟了，我肯定在哪儿听过。她扬起头时露出了精巧的下颚弧线，鼻尖小动物一般翘起，像是真的在思考什么。  
可能挺大众的吧。你看，我也经常会觉得我听过什么，曾经可是有个名字在我脑袋里晃了十几年呢。莫扎特随口回答，把琴谱从挎包里掏出来，接过琴房钥匙顺势用指节在桌面扣了两下表示感谢，穿过走廊还能隐约听见姑娘的嘀咕。  
我可不觉得这个名字大众啊……

窗外的爬山虎给窗框盖上一层绿色的外壳，风中的沙拉声让他想起母亲在阳光下拍被子的响动。莫扎特汗津津的头发半湿不干地糊满一半的额头，他用力捋了一把，心不在焉地回忆起那个女孩儿的黑眼睛很漂亮。黑棕的暖色调，在阳光中颜色变浅，剔透得像啤酒瓶底的玻璃。

 

-  
啊，选修课。宗教与音乐的研究，去他的相辅相成的影响，音乐家都是被压迫的可怜天才，听听那些束手束脚的音符。  
莫扎特坐在阶梯教室的左翼，居高临下、鸟瞰众生，噘着嘴唇夹住一支笔，手背托着摇摇欲坠的脑袋，在教授提高了声音强调重点时摇头晃脑地闭上眼睛模仿他的动作，获得了几声压得低低的窃笑。

“莫扎特！”下面突然的一嗓子惊得莫扎特的心脏成了一颗甩飞出去的小石砾，猝不及防撞上肋骨时哐哐地响。但他只是睁开了眼，把签字笔从嘴唇上拿下来，用眼神向四边的同学们偷偷致意，挺直了背站成跃跃欲斗的小雄狮。  
一成不变穿着大红外套、脑袋上估计抹了三吨发油的教授正拿起标着他姓氏的文件夹，绕开线绳，把内页哗哗倒了出来。米白色的纸上有黄棕色的涓流，干涸之后形成了凹凸不平的褶皱。米白色的河顺着讲台流了下去，教授随手抓了一把，毫不客气地把它们弄出褶皱，走上台阶与莫扎特四目相对。  
一如既往幼稚、松散又轻浮的旋律暂且不提，教授问他，纸张在手指间哗哗作响。但这是怎么回事？  
为了和历史对话。莫扎特回他，双手背在身后，声音清澈高亮，您说了我们得回溯历史，我做了，这就是结果。  
作为回应，教授把那叠沾着咖啡渍的论文甩在了他的脸上。


	3. Chapter 3

之后的几个月，莫扎特没能再一次看见萨列里，他们的相遇早就虚幻得如同梦境。但期末如约而至。  
期末，这个美好又令人痛苦的词汇，它的音节吹响了解放的号角，又代表着黎明前最深的黑暗。  
在这所“我才他妈的不管你其他科目的死活，我的知识点最重要”的大学里，如莫扎特这种超额选课的初生牛犊已经快被老虎咬死了。他的日历被各种记号笔画成了抽象派大作，半个月的时间里规律地隔一天塞进一个死线，那帮见鬼的教授是约好了吗？

“沃尔夫冈，我亲爱的沃尔夫冈，我甜蜜的沃尔夫冈。”隔壁表演系的席卡内德跟在莫扎特身后，莫扎特正在把一份砖头论文塞进投递箱，未来的戏剧皇后带着咏叹调哀嚎他的名字，一并而来的是论文触到铁皮底时撞出的沉闷咚响。  
“哦，我的歌剧能这么开场。一个名字、一个鼓点，再一个名字……”被折磨到崩溃边缘的金发大男孩儿喃喃自语，幻听中似乎有人在喊他的名字。那一刻，仿佛是地狱之门为他打开，有浑身漆黑的使者踩着缭绕的干冰雾气一步一步走来，手里拿着钱袋，另一只手捧着命运，然后声音沙哑地发问，我这里有一个给你的委托，你要不要？  
“而你必须接受！”席卡内德的声音贴上莫扎特的耳廓，他现在是只没骨头的大海星，双手搭在肩膀，然后箍住上臂，一路往下最后抱紧了莫扎特的大腿，“你必须帮我，求你了，只有你能救我。你可以现在起草契约，写上各式各样的不平等条款，我为你献上灵魂的代价——”  
“…一个男人出场，奴隶打扮。他还在喊着那个名字，单手往前伸出——”  
“——莫扎特先生，说出你的条件，无论如何我都会闭着眼睛签上我的全名。”莫扎特交完作业失魂落魄地转身，抬起膝盖发现左腿行动困难，这才看见树袋熊姿势抱住大腿的席卡内德。莫扎特又抬起头，收获了整个公共区域的学生的注目礼。  
“你放手。”  
“这就是你的条件吗？”  
“是——去你的是，你现在给我起来。我还有练习要写。”  
“我要挂科了，我得重修了，这个圣诞我回不去了。我将会孤苦伶仃地、无依无靠地，在这个大雪纷飞的季节困在这座象牙塔里，没有人听得见我破碎的心与真正的梦想……”席卡内德把脸闷在牛仔裤里，嚎得肝肠寸断撕心裂肺，似乎这里是他新决定的自杀之地。表演系的是不是都是千年得道的戏精？  
莫扎特脑袋里一会儿顺时针一会儿逆时针乱转的齿轮突然咔哒一声对上了。“你这个圣诞不回家？”  
席卡内德仰起头时是一张呆滞的脸，他用上挑的眉毛控诉他“这根本不是话题的重点”，果然一点泪花都没有，他连鳄鱼都不如。  
“我不会让你孤身一人的。”莫扎特在这一周里第一次真正地笑了起来，八颗亮晶晶的小白牙，充血的蓝眼睛里闪着愉悦的光，“我选修了今年的冬季课程，圣诞可以一起过。”

 

-  
在满心盘算着和狐朋狗友们的假期生活时，莫扎特从未想过他和萨列里会有第二次见面。  
那是在万圣节后不过两周，喜新厌旧的店家已经忙不迭地换上了金红伴绿的饰物，店里的模特假人一溜排带着蠢兮兮的圣诞帽，拐杖糖和言语夸张的促销海报昭示圣诞节的临近。  
莫扎特刚从超市回来，金发一丝不漏地裹在毛线帽里，鼻子埋在长围巾下面，双手提着大包小包的生活必需品，还在努力夹紧面包房的牛皮纸袋，裸露的皮肤在冷风中吹得快与其他躯干剥离，远远就看见门口站着一个纯黑色的身影。

莫扎特觉得自己肯定是被之前的论文搞坏了脑子，尤其是八十年代电影中配乐的运用与作用的那篇。黑影敏感地注意到了他的目光，几秒的停顿后就慢慢地看了回来，而一瞬间在莫扎特脑袋里炸开的全是些古板到矫情的老电影配乐。

安东尼奥·萨列里？莫扎特问他，那双深琥珀的眼睛看着他，迟疑了几秒，眼底的困惑和茫然逐渐找到了焦点，然后小小地点了一次头。  
萨列里看起来又与之前有了些不同。他的下颚生出深色的小胡茬，脸颊削了下去，鼻尖在冷风里红红的，这种天气竟然只在外面披了一件绒面外套，当然也不出意外地被冻得发抖。  
“先进来吧。”莫扎特的双手都被占得满满当当，他只能对着进口的方向一歪头，用脚尖抵着房门。

介于上一次萨列里的来访没能撑过半小时，这一次他在一开始甚至没准备给意外出现在家门口的访客煮杯热茶。  
谁知道再一次掉进兔子洞的爱丽斯先生在他的小公寓里住了整整一个月，直到莫扎特快要开学。

 

-  
“所以你还是抛弃我了！”新学期签到的时候，席卡内德从一个队伍穿到另一个队伍，委屈至极地撞他的肩膀，“这次的背叛可值得一部新剧！下次的学校演出是你的活儿了。”


	4. Chapter 4

他俩隔着桌子膝盖相碰，电视里无穷无尽的政治辩论充当背景音。天气转暖又转冷，窗外的叶片从无到有再逐渐变黄。莫扎特拽来了一把餐厅的椅子，毫无形象地反坐在上面，椅背的凸起撑着脸，偶尔抬起来一点就能看见颧骨下面一块四方的红印子。萨列里穿了他的衬衫，在袖子处卷起好几道，正在试图理解他大学教材里的某一章，即使莫扎特再三强调那些教授就是在扯淡。  
“这种对音乐的理解太精妙了，看看他提出的组合方式，”萨列里惊叹，他的德语顺溜了许多，但仍然听得出软绵绵的意大利口音，“就是理念有些超前。”  
莫扎特撑着脸半心半意地听他说话，笔在纸上一刻不停地记录下音符，似乎怠慢几秒它们就会从脑袋里狂奔而过，再也没有绕回来的机会。“是啊，超前了几百年呢。”  
“他是你的导师吗？”萨列里又把书翻到开头，看着封壳上的名字念了出来，“这位大师能教你很多东西。”  
算是也不是。莫扎特回答，用笔盖敲着鼻梁，音节里带着漫不经心的调调。他在大学教授的推荐书单里。你知道大学吧，就像是——像是一所音乐学院，所有将来的现在的音乐家都在那里学习。  
一所音乐学院。萨列里若有所思地点着头，把塞在下一页的书签取出来，翻过去看下一章的标题。  
莫扎特把笔丢开，深深呼出一口气时双手相抱把脸枕在小臂上，大半的体重压着木质的椅背。那段墨渍未干的旋律还在耳膜上小声地哼唱，莫扎特闭了闭眼，想象着它们一个音符一个音符串联起来的模样，像是校庆派对里大家扭开的霓虹灯管。他睁开眼睛，更像是发呆地打量起对面的男人，他的模样一次比一次地成熟，这一次甚至散发着独当一面的气息，但仍然有某些地方熟悉得令人安心。毫不顾忌的视线从眉骨下滑到直挺的鼻梁、一双从不表露真心却又本该多愁善感的圆眼睛、他的下唇在思考时总会无意识地撅起……

“我的导师去世了。”就这么没头没脑没来由地，萨列里埋在书里嗡嗡地开了口，花了莫扎特三秒才反应过来。  
他不知道这位导师在萨列里的心中是怎样的地位，也不知道他的家庭、曾经的经历、现在的生活。他对回应这种事情不擅长到了极点，现在只能犹豫着试探。一句“我很抱歉”似乎过分苍白，但是他唯一能挤出的回应。直到这种时候，莫扎特才意识到他对萨列里的认知除了是个脑袋里转了十几年的名字，其余部分空白得像张不称职的寻宝图。  
萨列里却摇摇头，手指依然扒在书页的中缝上，“现在我是乐师长了。”  
莫扎特张了张口，又皱起眉头，中间的逻辑联系让他有些困惑，像是拼图上的某一块掉进了沙发缝。黑发的男人正皱着眉头抬起眼睑，婴儿肥完全消失，侧脸看向他的时候阳光为另一侧脸颊打上阴影，那双深琥珀的眼睛眨了两次。  
一瞬间那又不是他所认识的萨列里了，但总有些小习惯不会改变。  
最后，莫扎特跨下椅子，从桌面上拿起两人的马克杯。“想再来一杯可可吗？”长久的相处里他发现这个男人很喜欢这种热饮，尤其是多加糖的时候。

-  
莫扎特在晚课结束后径直去了图书馆，走廊的灯光蔫蔫地投下来，脚步声在墙壁间晃来晃去，管理员撑着脑袋打瞌睡。学期伊始的几周里这种地方绝不会有太多学生，他轻而易举地找到了带电脑的桌位。

又要开始搜索名字的小把戏了。莫扎特向外推了推手掌，骨节发出咔哒的响声，他往搜索框里敲下字母。  
**安东尼奥·萨列里。**  
的确有一篇文献里提到了这个名字，他眯着眼睛回到开头去看简介，发现只不过是作为一个佛罗里安·伽斯曼的音乐家的点缀。  
之前他说过自己的老师叫什么来着？莫扎特摸着鼻尖试图去回忆，握住鼠标的那只手一点一点地滑着滚轮，一路拽到了底。  
关于萨列里的描述只有这么一句——  
1774年萨列里接替伽斯曼成为意大利歌剧院乐队长和作曲家。

最初碰面时他说的是哪一年，1766？  
莫扎特在手边刚打印出来的资料上涂涂画画，水笔画出一道坐标轴，标上两个数字，而中间只间隔了一个学期。隔壁桌有个男生打了个喷嚏，惊醒了昏昏沉沉的空气，书架那边有肉桂苹果派的甜味儿，一个女士背包挂在上面。莫扎特扭回头，十指相握手腕搭上键盘，屏幕上跳动的光标闪得他的太阳穴突突跳，只觉得墙壁的存在一阵压低又抬高，这些零碎的东西才让他恍惚之间有了点真实感。  
他不明白这样的时间跨度代表着什么，但有些头疼地意识到何止是一块，他大概把大半盒拼图都撒到了地板上。

-  
嗨萨列里，我又带回来一本书，你会喜欢的。今天去查资料的时候……莫扎特刚把钥匙插进公寓的锁眼就开始嚷嚷，推开的门后却没有光线流淌出来。  
他对着一片漆黑的屋子发了会儿呆。机械钟咔哒地走着，音响还没关——萨列里只会打开它，却从未学过怎么关上，并固执地一再相信它就像发条玩具一样，吵闹一阵子就会自己停下来。  
啊呀，留给他的奶油泡芙也没吃完。莫扎特借着门廊灯打量了一会儿死气沉沉的客厅轮廓，走过去把敞开的盒盖扣好，觉得自己得趁早习惯那个家伙的不辞而别。

毕竟萨列里自己也没法控制，不是吗？


	5. Chapter 5

之后每隔几周、或者几个月，莫扎特总能在屋子里外周围捡到萨列里，一如既往的一身漆黑，像是个隔绝所有颜色的黑洞。  
他看向莫扎特时总是习惯性地偏着头，然后抿起嘴唇，最后才是声问好。  
“好久不见。” 那位黑发男人会这么说，莫扎特最初以为这不过是客套话，现在才隐约反应过来于他而言的确是段很长的时间。

“萨列里，等一下。”有时候莫扎特觉得这位看起来冷漠疏离、其实只是内敛害羞得要命的意大利人就是只难对付的大猫，他花了两周才能让一个拥抱看起来不像是单方面的强制与忍耐。而现在？他俩甚至能肩膀蹭肩膀地走在集市里。  
比他矮了大半个头的男人原地停下，有些不明所以地抬头看着他，手指还在无意识地捻揉另一边的袖口。那身宫廷礼服当然不能穿出来，今天他选了莫扎特的一件黑衬衫——当然了，又是黑色——扣子一丝不苟地扣到喉结，下摆长得能当短裙。

周末集市是由花花绿绿的摊贩和人流组成的迷宫，他们东摸西碰地穿梭，但没真正买几样东西，带出来的零钱也多数花在了吃上面。  
萨列里左边嘴角沾到了点甜馅饼的草莓果酱，那几只炸得金黄还慷慨地撒了太多糖粉的面团深受甜食爱好者的青睐。他根本没发现自己的失态，莫扎特也不打算现在告诉他。  
通向出口的巷子里开着一圈小店，配合集市的样式装点得热闹又朴素，木质告示牌靠在路边，卖的都是些稀奇古怪的玩意儿。店家的顶棚清一色地漆成深绿，交错着在阳光下支出来，空中留下的一丝缝隙闪闪发光地缝合道路中线。  
莫扎特还端着份牡蛎碗，闷头费劲地从壳里挖出贝肉，余光瞥见一户店家的橱窗摆设时猛地抬起头，盯了几秒就把手里还热乎的塑料碗连同叉子一并递给了萨列里。  
“等我一下，我买个东西就回来。”  
萨列里盯着玻璃橱窗后出现又消失的人影，顺便偷吃了他辛辛苦苦挖出来的贝肉。

没过五分钟，玻璃门上的小风铃便叮叮当当地响起来，莫扎特捧着一只小纸袋推开门，献宝似地走到他面前撕开上方封口的胶带。  
“刚才看见就觉得很适合你。怎么样，喜欢吗？”  
萨列里把牡蛎碗还给他，表情像是抓娃娃机前又要故作笃定的小孩子，左手伸进纸袋后摸索两下，拿出的是一只绣满蕾丝与缎带的领花。  
——只由黑白两色组成，必须的。  
即使这个角度看得并不清楚，莫扎特也知道他的眼睛因为惊讶睁大了。那双独属于音乐家的手将领花托在掌心里，手腕转动的时候偏长一端的缎带垂了下去，露出下面的一整圈水晶，在阳光里讨喜地闪着光。  
“她…很美。”萨列里小声惊叹，甚至隔了几秒才想起道谢。

莫扎特把领花从对方手里拿起来，装模作样地比划在他扣紧的黑色领口上，还要自卖自夸地强调自己的选择太完美了。这只领花本身就是件古董，古董配古董，虽然花光了他口袋里仅剩的最后几张票子，但有人敢相信他的运气吗？

打那之后的每一次见面，萨列里都毫无例外地戴着那只领花，不得不说蕾丝、丝绒和绸缎这样的元素的确很适合他。许多年后，某一次心血来潮的搜索里，莫扎特甚至找到了一幅他这身打扮的画像。  
看啊，他也喜欢我的选择。现在的莫扎特还不知道自己正在见证什么，但他开始往日历记录下相遇的时间，那本画成鬼画符的“记录死线专用”又多了一种颜色。每一次的萨列里都比之前要年长一些，他开始蓄起胡须，那头黑发短了又长，焦糖色的眼睛里装了越来越多的心事。  
“时间是条河流，它向前奔流不息、永不后退。”一本书的引言这么说。  
那它也不该蹿到别的支流上，虽然我一点都不介意。莫扎特嘟嘟囔囔地反驳，阖上了手上的这本书，从书架上抽出另一本。重点是他不该就又那么流回去。  
他不擅长历史，更不擅长物理，试着啃下大部头里几行玄妙到故弄玄虚的时间旅行的内容后，他知难而退地放弃了。

-  
他和席卡内德面对面坐在图书馆的公开区域，试图为之后的演出找点灵感。  
“你是在建议我们来个神秘博士吗，我觉得挺不错的。”席卡内德意有所指地努努嘴唇，指向他手肘边的一厚摞物理巨著。莫扎特坚决果断地摇了头，“神秘博士的音乐剧吗，你准备让博士用歌剧腔指挥蓝盒子？还是男伴女伴三重唱？”  
“听起来比去年‘霍格沃兹的学生们齐声合唱感化伏地魔’的剧本还要扯。”席卡内德那边的键盘噼里啪啦响，“那就回归传统，莎士比亚？话剧我们也能演，另找几个会乐器会跳舞的就行。”  
“这不是回归传统，这是快入土了。”莫扎特往搜索框里连着输入好几个名字又在下一秒删掉，席卡内德已经开始叽叽歪歪这种事情明明就该交给达蓬特，他心不在焉地附和，无名指鬼使神差地压到了‘S’。  
学生账号的搜索历史立刻跳出“萨列里”的选项，莫扎特的脑袋一片空白，下意识地按了回车。  
他对结果不抱丝毫期待，但现在又多了一篇文章。这次安东尼奥·萨列里几个字被加粗放在标题的正中，莫扎特把光标移到链接上，页面在一声咔哒的音效后弹开。白底黑字，整篇文章只是一张简陋的简介表格，似乎属于一本介绍18世纪音乐家的副页。莫扎特视线下移，呼吸瞬间卡在了喉口。  
他在相关人物那一栏里看见了自己的名字，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，一字不差。颜色变成了蓝色，下面划着代表超链接的横线。

“嗨，你怎么不回话。你不会真的对猫有意见吧？”席卡内德的脑袋在模糊了的眼角余光里出现，还在一片白噪音里自说自话，莫扎特呆愣着没有回答。座位给他罩上一只真空罩，声音被隔绝，鼓膜上尖锐的嗡鸣在震荡，图书馆退化成浓淡不一的彩色阴影，像是块印刷失误的背景板。  
这一次他按下左键的动作缓慢了许多，页面跳转，进度条温吞地往前爬。  
“沃尔夫冈，你还好吗，沃尔夫冈？”只有席卡内德喊到名字时，他才勉强听得见，但下一秒注意力又不在那儿了。  
网页刷刷出现一整页的乱码，再刷新，仍然乱码。再试一次，弹出的是404的警告。莫扎特盯着那几个数字深呼吸了几次，吐出的气息再收回去，血液上涌又退潮后留下冰凉的指尖。  
他点击后退，屏幕回到最初的页面上，相关人物里却没有莫扎特的名字了。  
他又上下仔细地拖了一遍进度条，的确是没有了。莫扎特突然有种莫名的释然。

“你这是看到了什么？”也许是他的沉默太吓人，席卡内德起身绕了过来，正一手撑在椅背上探头探脑，手指贴着屏幕逐行点还自己配了音效，“安东尼奥——这是谁？作曲家、哒哒哒、意大利人、歌剧……你是觉得他的作品适合吗？”  
“什么都没有，我点错了。”莫扎特回过神，有些崩溃地把自己的金发抓得一团糟，鼠标移到右上角按下那个红色的叉。  
“你知道吗，”席卡内德嘟囔着抱怨，“你现在的模样活像是看黄网时被抓了包。但更令我生气的是，你甚至不是在看黄网。”


	6. Chapter 6

“停一下，签字。”冬天的风让石头都僵在了泥土里，在毫无温度的阳光下闪着灰灰的光泽，即使隔着靴底也能感觉到它们刺头儿般的挑衅。晨间的冷空气更是从心底生出的一股寒气，多厚的衣服也挡不住。莫扎特推开教学楼的大门时，又是那个深色短发的女孩子坐在前台后面。  
“没什么人早晨来练琴的，”她在他签字时托着腮打量对方，手肘下垫着一本小说，蚂蚁爬的字体密密麻麻，“学生们这个点基本还在被子里。”  
“是啊，主要下午有些事，就打算上午过来练琴。”莫扎特在自己的签名后面拖出了个小尾巴，笔迹甩到了框线之外，“家里来了朋友。”  
女孩子显然不认为这是个合情合理的理由，但她只是撇撇嘴做了个鬼脸，伸手接过莫扎特递过来的圆珠笔。她在签名后面标注下时间，笔尖隔着纸张戳得哒哒响，睫毛贴着颧骨边缘垂下一片小扇子似的阴影，这时候的邀约提出得轻松而随意，“明天可以一起吃个便饭？我看你经常这个时段过来。”  
莫扎特毫无防备地睁大眼，他没料到这个。“也许得到这个周末？我是说，我的朋友还在家里……总不能把他孤零零撇下来。”

“也许。”她着重强调了那个词，有些好笑地在接下来的支吾里抬起了半边眉毛。  
“我不知道他什么时候会走。”他下意识地反驳，随即意识到这不是自己的本意，不知道在补救什么又急急忙忙追加一句，“不是说不欢迎，只是他一般来了就会住在我这里。”  
“要是不知情的人看见了，绝对会以为来的是男朋友而不是‘朋友’。”女生在这种方面总是那么一针见血吗？  
莫扎特张开口还想反驳几句，但很快憋屈地闭了嘴，他现在不信任自己的大脑。女孩子又低下头写了点什么，她从小说最后几页的装订空白处撕下一角，也所幸因此没有看见他现在的表情。  
“那就这么定了。顺便一说，叫我康斯坦斯。”她递过来写着一串数字的小纸条，“下次你把你的朋友带出来也没问题。”  
“如果你不介意他在餐桌上凭空消失的话。”  
“你知道吗，你真是个怪人。你的朋友看来也是个怪人。”康斯坦斯笑着对他皱起眉头，最后做了个驱赶的手势，“好了，快去琴房吧。我还想在今天看完这本书。”

-  
按照本来的打算，萨列里和他会在今天下午去购物，但是下了大雪。家里的蔬菜快吃完了，所幸还有些速食可以撑着，最要命的其实是曲奇桶里只剩下碎掉的三四块——每当这位意大利音乐家来小住，这些甜食点心总是消失得如同悬案。  
猫咪偷吃之后至少会在胡须上留点残渣，或者一只脏爪子。但你看看他。莫扎特不甘心地低头看向已经睡着在怀里的男人，你看看他，他的小胡子甚至如同刚刚洗漱完那样干净整洁。  
墙上的时钟指向十一时三刻，街上静悄悄的，偶尔有风路过才会让窗框咯吱地摇一摇。他俩裹在同一张厚毯子下面，脚踝贴在小腿上，毯子上一字排开码着自己的好几份资料，靠膝盖撑起的凹陷把它们固定在身前。没人看的电视还开着，新闻和长长的访谈之后跳到了晚间剧集，总是那些翻来覆去凑时间的经典。

莫扎特看着几乎是正方形的画面，还有色彩浮夸的特效，没多久就失了兴致，一张讲义拿起又放下，和别的纸张摩擦出沙沙的声音。萨列里还睡得很沉，嘴唇微张，没有好好打理的黑发蓬在额角，在莫扎特穿毛衣的胸口上蹭起来一缕。金发的大男孩盯着他一会儿，极轻地塌下肩膀向后靠进垫子，把下巴枕在对方头顶。  
莫扎特很少会因为情感类的琐事烦心，但他现在的确在思考了。萨列里的确是个很不错的音乐家，并且兢兢业业。要说莫扎特脑袋里的音符是沸水里的气泡，他的音乐规矩得如同秩序本身。

不是这个，莫扎特，不是这个。他拍了一下自己的脑袋，之后才想起来去看看有没有把人吵醒。不是这个，现在你得思考的是感情。  
“为什么是我？”屋子那头的电视还在低声说话，金色制服的男人面对镜头睁大眼睛，脸部特写占满整个屏幕。摄影师老套地给他打上一层柔光，浅褐色的眼睛里是显而易见的痛苦和纠结。“老骨头，如果我错了怎么办？”  
莫扎特用下颚在触感意外很棒的黑发上来回蹭了几次，想起自己还在小学时看过这个，姐姐和他偶尔会在电视前面的地毯上搭积木，而爸爸总是喊“离电视远一点！”，姐姐会收拾玩具挪去别的地方，他则很有反叛精神地原地盘腿坐下，和花花绿绿晃动的色彩面贴面，这个男人就在那段时候有过几面之缘。  
好久没和家里联系了。莫扎特的思路又飘走了，沉浸在回忆里露出个傻乎乎的笑容，手指在毯子下摸到了另一人的。那个终于被体温捂热的指尖动弹了一下，贴着莫扎特的掌心勾了上去。  
你爱爸爸，你爱妈妈，你爱姐姐。你愿意和他们住在同一个屋檐下，你享受他们的陪伴，你和他们度过美好的时光。  
你期待萨列里的拜访，你和萨列里住在同一个屋檐下，你喜欢和萨列里呆在一起，他的名字总时不时地在你脑袋里转悠。  
你爱萨列里吗？

莫扎特终于在毯子皱起的边缘摸到了遥控器，他把声音调小，画面现在转到了对面的另一位演员身上。他看着那位婴儿蓝双眼的男人一字一顿地张合嘴唇，下方的字幕一行行浮现。  
“在整个银河系中，概率上来说一共有三百万颗与地球相似的行星。在整个宇宙中，又有三千亿这样的星系。  
“在他们之中，在他们之外，我们依旧是唯一的存在。”  
“我们是独一无二的。”莫扎特用唇形念出来。  
怀里的人轻轻动了一下，落在地上的影子跟着一晃，莫扎特关上了电视。

“——请不要毁了他*。”这是屏幕陷入黑暗前的最后一句话。

*请不要毁了他：Don’t destroy the one named Kirk. 整段台词都出自《星际迷航》原初剧集’Balance of Terror’.


	7. Chapter 7

如果你曾踏足一个音乐家、或是一个音乐系学生的屋子，那么你绝对能从意料之外的角落里刨出字迹潦草的乐谱，在毫无关联的平面上发现乐器的身影。就比如莫扎特，他现在正一手捧着咬了两口的披萨片，另一只手在外卖纸盒上写写画画，五线谱线翻山越岭地绕过一块又一块油渍。  
“这就是未来意大利菜的形式吗？”萨列里看起来忧心忡忡，试探着往自己的那片披萨上咬了一口，芝士拉出长长的丝，浓郁的奶香里有番茄的酸味，“这真的是意大利菜吗？”  
“这是速食。”莫扎特含混地回答，左边腮帮子因为食物鼓起一块，“意思就是，‘快速又简单地保证你能活着的营养摄入’。”  
萨列里正挑剔地打量馅料上的一小块菠萝，然后谨慎地先把它放回盘子里，又擦干净了手。他的大腿上横放着一把吉他，莫扎特的吉他。

“它长得既不像小提琴也不像中提琴。”莫扎特打电话定外卖的时候，萨列里正研究着手里的乐器，他如临大敌地皱紧眉头，把它竖直放在地上又抱起来，指腹连续地拨过几根琴弦，声音钝钝的。“你不觉得弦太松了吗？”  
莫扎特在对面记录订单的间隙捂住话筒，小声地凑过来：“那是把吉他。”  
“那这个还是把小提琴吗？”萨列里消化着信息量，又指向屋子角落的琴盒，莫扎特今天下午刚把它从学校带回来。  
莫扎特与店家强调“少放一点咸橄榄”的时候对他做了个肯定的口型，这让对面的音乐家瞬间露出如同卸下千斤担的表情。  
“还是有些没有变的。”萨列里宣布。在接收到他请求肯定的表情时，莫扎特毫不犹豫尤为夸张地撇着嘴用力一点头作为回应：“经典永远是经典。”

但刚过半小时，他们就收到了一点也不意大利的意大利披萨。

-  
“我跟你说，羽键琴倒是早就淘汰了——不，我不是说它不经典。”有声音由远而近地传来，语调愉快又高亢，在他推门之前就能听见隐约的声响。康斯坦斯翻过一页小说，已经懒得抬头。  
但她听见了两个人的脚步声。莫扎特常穿着的胶底靴总会在地砖上碾出咯吱咯吱的声响，回音在空旷的屋子里吵得很。这一次，除了过于有个人风格的咯吱音之外，还有并不熟悉的鞋跟磕上硬物的声响——咯吱咯吱、咔哒咔哒，叠在一起倒是很同步。  
“上午好，十点半的琴房。”莫扎特这学期光靠着前台的交集就和康斯坦斯混了个十足十的脸熟，他一边胳膊搭在桌沿，康斯坦斯直接将厚本子推了过去，探出头点了点身后：“那是谁？”

莫扎特又是愣住一般地眨眨眼，隔了两秒让出半步的距离，这才露出后面矮了半头的人影。那位深色眼睛的男人似乎拘谨于这种注视，虽然在目光中无意识地挺直脊背微微抬起下颚，她还是能从肩膀的线条上看出他背在身后的双手正在互相攥紧。  
“你果然把朋友带来——这就是你说的那个朋友吗？”康斯坦斯琢磨了两秒，突然露出个只会在电影情节里出现的“原来如此”的夸张表情。莫扎特甚至能看见她脑袋上突然亮起的小灯泡。  
“什么朋友？”萨列里被一手搭上肩膀时仰头询问。  
“最开始沃尔夫冈跟我说有朋友在家常住的时候，我以为又是席卡内德那种派对小子。”女孩子说到这里被莫扎特一声虚弱的抗议打断了。  
“席卡内德？”这个名字好像戳中了萨列里的某处记忆，他的眉头皱了起来。但小姑娘话痨起来是没人可以阻止的，她还在继续自己的话题：“没想到是这样意外很正统的角色。要不是和他站在一起，我绝对会猜你是大学新聘的教授什么的。”

这个苗头不太对，莫扎特眼疾手快地箍紧还搭在他肩膀上的胳膊，半推半拽地领着萨列里迅速离开了。“康斯坦斯，我们就先进去了。看在我们这么熟的份上——他就不用签名了！”  
“但你连他的名字都没告诉我！”康斯坦斯也跟着喊回去，对方没接话，只有琴房的门咔哒一声关上作为唯一的回音。  
康斯坦斯嘀咕了一句，趴上桌面埋回刚读到一半的小说里。晨间的阳光暖融融地烘着脊背。

-  
莫扎特拧开琴房的把手，那架上了年头但被暴力的音乐系学生们调得准头很好的老钢琴孤零零立在那里。风顺着半开的百叶窗挤进来，线绳的轻微当啷声中看得见琴键上方起起伏伏的细尘。  
“嗒——哒——！”他张开手臂向萨列里展示，如同舞台上的魔术师那样往前一个俯冲，又夸张地挥动两次，一转身却对上了一副凝重的表情。萨列里很少有明显的情绪波动，但莫扎特就是看得出来。  
“是我的出现令您感到困扰了。”他根本没去看那架钢琴，但平缓的咬字也不像是个指责。  
不，当然没有！莫扎特第一时间反驳回去，但下面就哑了炮。他不知道能说点什么，最重要的是他见鬼的都看不清自己的真实想法。这个冒失的年轻人左右环顾一周，焦躁得又快要蹂躏自己的金发，他一手攥着装吉他的琴盒带子，举起的那只手在空中戳了好几次，最后攥成了拳。萨列里，无论你是怎么想的……他叹了口气，对面深琥珀色的双眼睁大了，然而迎来的是长久的沉默。  
莫扎特，我也有事情与您说。萨列里似乎是意识到他短时间内憋不出什么东西，但刚开口就被再一次打断了。  
莫扎特上下捋着肩带上的尼龙织纹，嘴巴张开又闭上，猛地一挥手快要把那根食指直接压在他的嘴唇上。先等等，萨列里。金发大男孩的音调一下子拔高，从愁眉苦脸到欢欣雀跃只在瞬息之间。您一定要先听听看这个！

他急匆匆地卸下琴盒，拿出里面的那只红色吉他，又不由分说地拽着萨列里的手腕直到把他摁上钢琴凳。从昨天我就想弹给你听了。他一脚踩上长凳的边沿，把吉他搭在大腿上，哗啦啦地拨出几个音，往后一仰头摆出十足的架势，开篇的旋律却是十足的温柔。  
_“广阔苍穹有繁星点点_  
 _就像苍茫大海浪花片片_  
 _百万个梦想任我选择_  
 _但我却躺在厨房的地板上_  
 _百万个不同的故事在叩击我的大门_  
 _但我唯一想要的却是和你在一起”_

他咬字的方式随意得过了头，随着节奏一下下地往前晃着肩膀，埋下的阴影整个拢在萨列里的头顶。莫扎特踩在椅子上的靴尖承担下大部分的重心，另一只脚晃悠悠地悬空，在结尾时一扭身坐在了还没翻开琴盖的钢琴上。  
“但你却在3000英里之外*。”最后一句话被处理得没比一声哼哼清晰多少，手指上却用一个过分花俏的转音收了声。萨列里仰头看着他，一呼一吸间半张着嘴唇，深色的眼底看不出真实的情绪。

“你喜欢吗，你肯定喜欢。”大男孩儿得意洋洋地保持着这个高难度动作甚至又晃了晃脚，像是这时候才想起来之前的话题，“你刚才想和我说什么来着的？”  
萨列里仍然是那副不惊不喜的表情，但莫扎特就是知道他现在沮丧极了。

“莫扎特。我遇到了我那个世界的莫扎特。”他最终开了口，手指交叠放在腿面上，右手食指勾住左手的拇指，“跟你长得不太一样……也是金发，但是棕色眼睛，个子也矮一点。”  
莫扎特握紧了手里的吉他。  
萨列里有副丝绸般的好嗓子，现在的每个咬字却都像是在砂纸上直挺挺地磨过，喉结上下滑动出嘶嘶的哑音。“与你见面的前一天我刚遇见他。”他说，“也是像你这样拉着我到了琴房，说是要让我听听他的新曲子。”  
“那他像我这样吻你了吗？”莫扎特在几次呼吸后开了口。  
“什么？”  
作为回应，莫扎特躬下身，双脚稳稳地踩在琴凳的另一边，没有丝毫犹豫地吻上了萨列里。先是额头，再是鼻梁，最后一个吻轻飘飘地落在唇角。

“他像我这样吻你了吗？”莫扎特再次重复，嘴角不可抑制地翘起一个小小的弧度。

-  
他俩走出琴房的时候，莫扎特脚跟装了弹簧般倒退着经过前台，指着面前的人冲康斯坦斯大声宣布：现在我告诉你了，他叫安东尼奥·萨列里！  
你知道你这么说有多奇怪吗。康斯坦斯做出个龇牙咧嘴的表情，像是正看着一位恋爱中的傻瓜。现在看来真的是男朋友了。  
“什么？”萨列里还是一副状况外，两百多年前的老人家总跟不上新时代年轻人的脑回路。

 

*但你却在3000英里之外：整段歌词来自Champs的3,000 miles. 专辑是15年发行的，其实与200x的时间线不太符合。但这种BUG我们就悄悄地……


	8. Chapter 8

现实建立于过去，这句话一点不错。  
人们说的、想的、做的大都受制于曾经的经历，张口闭口，人们谈论的都是过去的事情。没多久、前两天、大概有一周半，动词用上了过去式，似乎只有过往的事情才值得讲述。  
然而有些时候，这些变了形态的单词画出句号，但真的故事才刚刚开始。时钟上的指针转过一圈又一圈，曾经的时间也在一点一滴往前走。  
莫扎特早该想到的。

“这是我昨晚写出来的，我觉得可以用在剧本里，说不定教授那儿就能交差了。你听，幕起是这样的旋律——”然而莫扎特还没弹完四个小节，就被席卡内德按住了手背。  
“哇哦，等一等。你是当表演系的都是乐盲吗？”这句话让金发大男孩儿困惑地皱紧了眉头，“这明明就是莫扎特的曲子。”  
“对啊，莫扎特。沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。”他看来是以为好哥们儿又和自己开起了玩笑，甚至坐直身子拍拍胸脯，“即将为您呈现他的大作。”  
席卡内德现在的表情现在介于困惑和恼怒之间，拽着他的手腕从琴键上拉了下来。“你是真傻还是假傻？这里是个人都明白我在指另外一个莫扎特。时间不多了，下周我们就得彩排，你的乐谱到底在哪儿？”  
这回轮到莫扎特愣住了。  
“那个——那个莫扎特啊！”席卡内德因为他的呆滞手舞足蹈又指又戳，“传奇的天才沃尔夫冈·莫扎特！你的名字不就是因为他？”  
什么？  
“你爸爸也想让你成为那样的伟大音乐家，所以就用了同名。这事你还跟我说过——你是昨晚没睡好吗？”

这是怎么回事？！莫扎特回屋时关门的声音响得炸耳，这不是他的本意，但他控制不住。正坐在沙发上的人影惊得一颤，盯着他一路冲进客厅，刚从打印机里吐出来的乐谱墨迹新鲜，在傍晚的阳光里泛着青蓝的光，甩在茶几上时哗啦啦地摊开一片。  
“这些……有些甚至都是我写着玩的谱子，没人读过。”莫扎特扶着萨列里的膝头颤抖着蹲下，没有去看他的眼睛，但声音里带着隐约的哭腔，手指在并不冷的天气里毫无温度，隔着小腿袜传递到另一人的皮肤上。  
萨列里僵坐着，甚至没有伸手去拿那叠边角锐利的复印纸，似乎早就知道上面印着什么。  
“这些都是我的，我的音乐、我的创作、我的心声。我一笔一划写出来的音符，怎么都给了那个莫扎特？”他真的哭了出来，绝望的无力感笼罩着他。眼泪沿着鼻尖滴在嘴唇上，味觉麻痹在咸涩的风里。  
“我给你弹过好几首，以前我们去琴房的时候。你听过的，对不对？你听过的，你知道那是我的……”  
那也是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。萨列里在长久的沉默后终于回答，虽然我更愿意你是他。

莫扎特抬起头看向他，下眼睑被泪滴的盐分洇出一片触目惊心的粉红，浸泡在水汽里的蓝眼睛亮得惊人。  
我以为我是唯一的那一个。他哽咽着说。

-  
莫扎特最后还是接受了这样的事实，他又能怎样？  
离毕业还剩下最后几个月的时间，而他也开始了冲刺般的创作，唯一不同的是他并看不见那条终点线。乐谱越叠越高，他却一日比一日更质疑自己存在的意义。  
他不知道怎样跑赢时间。  
他不知道怎样跑赢自己。  
莫扎特仍然时不时地会往搜索框里输入自己的名字，只是消磨时间的小把戏变成了单方面的较劲，弹出来的结果指向意料之中的愈发明确。今晚看见的词条会在第二天变长，昨天找到的资料却在今天报了错，下午刚哼完的小调转眼间就变成了报纸里的研究新发现。

莫扎特。萨列里在身后喊他。  
如果音乐消失了，那他就从未存在过。  
莫扎特。声音小了一点。  
人们认识的只会是18世纪的那个莫扎特。小个子、大眼睛，疯狂又任性。  
莫扎特。现在又是谁在喊这个名字？  
这样的念头吓坏了他。  
音乐从未像现在这样给予他痛苦。他认为音乐是生命、是喜悦、是灵魂的延伸，音乐是他的福音，他未曾想过笔下的音符会最终成为自己的阴霾。脑中汹涌的旋律是如此狂乱，它们在黑色的云中交叠，汩汩地从黑色的礁石里拍击浪花，没有星星漏出来。

错乱高亢的音乐终于在休止符前止住脚步。莫扎特扔下笔，深呼吸着将自己砸进椅背时胳膊肘又撞倒了咖啡。  
马克杯咕噜咕噜绕圈滚了大半圈，卡在把手的位置不再动弹，冷透的黑褐色液体洒了满桌。  
他盯着从桌角滴下去的液体，台灯的光芒照在上面。  
啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒，透明的深琥珀色像极了萨列里的眼睛。  
莫扎特回过头，那里只有一只翻倒的椅子，没有人存在过。

-  
“这是你写的曲子吗？”大概是弄出的声响太大了点，莫扎特坐在里琴房虐待那些黑白键时，康斯坦斯从没关严的门后露出个脑袋，轻手轻脚地走过来坐在他的身边。  
莫扎特的食指与琴键垂直着戳下一个音，回声在墙壁间荡了一会儿。他今天没什么聊天的兴致，声音也是蔫蔫的：“你不需要去看着前台吗？”  
“后面没有预约了。即使有学生来也知道先在本子上签名，你以为谁都跟你似的。”  
莫扎特短暂地翘了一下嘴角，仍然盯着自己的手指。康斯坦斯侧坐着打量了他一会儿，又把视线转向琴架上手写的谱子，语气笃定得很：“没人在你之前弹过这段旋律，它就是你写的吧。”  
“你很快就能听到了。”莫扎特闷闷地回答。康斯坦斯似乎没听懂，倒是大大咧咧地伸手去拍他的肩膀。“我对音乐一窍不通，但我喜欢你的作品。是不是你写的？我能听出来，这没在夸张。”  
莫扎特抬起了视线。  
“你跟我遇到的其他人都不一样，没那么圆滑世故，还总爱说俏皮话，又不会嘟嘟囔囔满腹牢骚。所以你的音乐也不一样。”她在椅面下转着脚踝，鞋尖偶尔踢到琴凳，有点自言自语的意思，“我喜欢你，是因为你就是你自己。”  
现在莫扎特完全把脸转了过来。蓝色的眼睛直直盯着她，似乎是听见了什么难以置信的言论。康斯坦斯做了个鬼脸，用拇指比划着抵上鼻尖。  
“总而言之，你是与众不同的那一个。我听得出来。”

莫扎特叹了口气，肩膀线条垮下来。像是卸下了重担，也像是背负了更重的行囊。


	9. Chapter 9

萨列里还是会时不时地过来，但时间越来越短，间隔越来越长，每一次的不辞而别都如同下一次不再重逢。他们仍然亲吻、拥抱、在毯子下缠成一团，却在成为恋人的门槛前踌躇不前，两人从未提过这个话题，似乎那是种无言的默契。

现在你那里是什么年份了？莫扎特随口问他，手指捋过还未打理的黑发，它们在指缝间乖巧地翘起小卷。萨列里背对着他摇摇头，伸手把深色缎带递了过去。  
时光对这位音乐家足够温柔，他渡过青年时期后的容貌几乎没再变化，但莫扎特梳顺那些半长的头发时，还是看见了藏在鬓角的浅灰。一闪即逝，却扎眼得很。  
这一点犹豫让梳齿不慎挂到了头发，萨列里的背影动了动，自然地把额边的一缕头发捋了下来，正好遮在耳廓前。莫扎特喉口发紧，最后偏过头用一声轻咳作为掩饰。

最初遇见您的时候，萨列里突然开了口。他的咬字里带着那个年代特有的慢条斯理，音节一颗连着一颗圆滑地从齿间滑出。我以为我遇见了……更高级别的存在。  
这个表述换来了莫扎特的一声嗤笑，他手上动作不停，一圈一圈地把缎带缠在黑发上，时不时往上捋紧绳结。得了吧，现在的教堂还是长那副老样子，这点你大可放心。  
我不在说这个。萨列里摇摇头，很快意识到辫子没有扎好，便又垂下肩膀不动了。我说的是你的音乐。  
我的音乐？  
我当时沉浸在程式化的教导里，从未想过可以有那样的演奏形式，您的作品几乎吓到了我。再提到编排……可以说是随性得毫无章法。莫扎特在这里孩子气地嘟起了嘴，萨列里似乎知道他正在干什么，低着头呼出一个微不可闻的笑音。——但同样也真挚得直击心灵。  
我的导师让我寻找最规律的音乐、最和谐的音节，他也一生致力于研究如何控制它们。而您呢？您甚至不需要费力寻找，音乐就在您的脑袋里。  
莫扎特抽紧蝴蝶结的动作慢了下来，指尖捏着丝绸的一个边角。萨列里又向着他的方向抬起手，这一次的掌心空无一物，莫扎特毫不犹豫地握了上去。  
无论发生什么，无论过去多少年，每一次我来到您这里时都是最初的模样。那时候我在想，只有被神眷顾的人才能拥有这样的能力。  
不，萨列里。那只是因为……  
还记得我住在这里的那个冬天吗？萨列里扭过头对上那双蓝色的眼睛，莫扎特立刻噤了声。两人的指甲下都藏着一层琴茧，掌心相贴十指相握，微妙的粗糙感磨蹭过手背。我坐在桌边看着您创作……那时候，您就像是音乐本身。您就是音乐。

而音乐永远年轻。他微笑起来，眼尾浮出一丝笑纹。

那一瞬间，无心的告白如同救赎。脑海里音符连成的狂风骤雨终于寻回最初平静的港湾，水波上的阳光晕出金色的碎片。  
莫扎特在床沿边紧紧拥住萨列里，如同害怕他下一秒就会消失那样越箍越紧。他们亲吻，却仍然不敢谈爱。

-  
只可惜毕业典礼没能赶上个好天。  
阴沉的天是一块吸饱污水的海绵，即使还没下雨也让地面湿漉漉，但这丝毫没影响年轻人的热情。终于从象牙塔里解放的学生们涌出礼堂，整条大街很快被黑漆漆的毕业礼服占领。席卡内德拿着一杯免费啤酒，另一只手搭着莫扎特，达蓬特跟在后面。  
“要我说，我们就该去喝一杯！好好庆祝一下从教授们的压榨下存活！”席卡内德高举塑料杯，莫名其妙地获得了街对面好几个学生的支持，零零星星的口哨声在头顶乱飘。

莫扎特双手插在口袋里，脚步一颠一颠地跟着人潮往不知是哪里的目的晃过去， 席卡内德那个话痨还在他耳边说着什么，达蓬特的声音偶尔地穿插其间。他的成绩两极分化得可怕，但好歹毕业了。期末的报告展示上，他毫不意外地和教授吵了起来，最后以“你要是不给我分，下学期那就还得见到我”为要挟，顺利为这一学期画上了圆满句号。  
就在视线乱飘的漫不经心里，莫扎特视野末端瞥到了萨列里。他从未在家方圆五米以外的地方出现过，但现在呆愣着站在路中央的的确是他。一辆汽车冲着他摁喇叭，莫扎特早在大脑反应过来之前先一步做出反应，回过神时他已经紧紧牵着萨列里的手又退回了路边，两个狐朋狗友用看见了外星人的眼神打量他。  
“这是谁？”他们问。  
萨列里披了件斗篷，在一片黑色的礼服袍里中并不显眼，却还是因为先前的小插曲收获了不少学生的频频侧目。这里没下雨，但他的额发湿透成好几绺，眼睛阴沉得像是糟糕的雷雨天，水珠聚集在硬质布料的褶皱里。

你又要去哪儿？席卡内德在莫扎特身后喊，他目前顾不得这个了。警钟在心脏上咚咚地敲，糟糕的预感让他太阳穴发紧。  
“发生了什么？”莫扎特拽着他转进拐角后的小巷里，萨列里被拖得踉跄了一下，但还是站直了身体。  
“我今天去拜访过那位莫扎特了，”就在莫扎特快要忍不住抓着他的肩膀摇晃时，萨列里终于缓过了神。  
莫扎特紧紧盯着他。  
“他看上去不太好。手指冰凉、几乎说不出话，与时间赛跑一般拼命赶乐谱。我有很不详的预感。”  
我……莫扎特跟着开了口，他的心跳快得如同失速，又像是垂死挣扎前最后的回光返照，肋骨被拳头大小的器官锤得生疼。然而萨列里没有给他说完的机会，那双棕褐色的眼睛猛地睁大，里面甚至映出了另一人的表情。  
下一秒，他就不见了，一阵风从鼻尖擦过，空落落的死胡同里没有丝毫生气。

“你又在这儿呆站着干什么？告诉过你多少次了，酒吧在下一个转角。”莫扎特死死盯着面前的那一块黑灰色砖头，直到席卡内德追上来亲热地勾住他的手肘往外走，“还没喝酒你就迷糊了？”  
刚才那个男人……莫扎特的呼吸里灌满了湿闷夏日里特有的水汽，这让他的大脑更没法好好思考。  
这时候他是真的收获了席卡内德与达蓬特的双重白眼。  
你这是醉了吧。什么男人？

那天晚上，莫扎特做了一整晚的噩梦，却记不得到底看见了什么。终于从梦魇中挣扎到黎明，他才意识到自己一直在流泪。  
他没有去图书馆，他知道会是什么搜索结果。


	10. Chapter 10

毕业典礼以后，莫扎特再也没有见过萨列里。  
即使新找的实习生工作在五六个街区以外，他还是在原来的屋子里住了好一阵，橱柜里还剩大半袋的可可粉用密封夹夹好，有些时候莫扎特甚至感觉自己在等待一只不知道什么时候会路过的流浪猫，这样的形容让他没来由地感到好笑。  
那袋可可粉一直等到快过保质期，他又换上一袋，但是再没有意料之外的访客了。

他仍然会去大学的琴房练练手。一是足够近，二是在朋友们都四散天涯地寻找梦想后，他嗨能说上话的只剩康斯坦斯了。  
“你记得萨列里吧？你之前总是调侃我这个。”莫扎特耸了耸肩，一只手无意识地揉着本子上卷边的一页，“现在他也跑远了。”  
但这番话只收获了一个有些迷茫的眼神。抱歉，是谁？她问。  
萨列里呀，安东尼奥·萨列里。他跟着我来了好几次，你忘了吗？  
每一个来练琴的人我都有印象，我肯定没见过他。  
你肯定是忘了。莫扎特学着她的语气顶回去。  
每一个人也会有签名。康斯坦斯点了点太阳穴，把上学期的签名簿哗啦啦地在他面前翻开，你能找到他吗？  
见了鬼了，莫扎特从来没让他签过名。这根本无迹可寻。  
你一直是一个人来的呀。康斯坦斯撑在桌上看了他一会儿，亮晶晶到似乎能望到底的眼睛里已经开始出现疑惑和关心。你还好吗？   
莫扎特捏着圆珠笔杆，最后摇了摇头露出个强撑的笑容，一边脚尖搭在另一边的靴跟上，故作轻松地在地面上点了点。  
“不说这个了，你今晚有空吗？”他又耸了耸肩，“我知道附近有家店的牛肉芝士丸一级棒，算是补偿之前我们没能吃成的那顿饭。”

-  
约莫两年后，莫扎特终于如愿搬到维也纳，生活迈入新篇章，也像是毫无变化。  
他还是保留了那个习惯——面对空落落的搜索栏时，手指总会无意识地把名字敲进去。有时候是他自己，有时候是萨列里，反正世人已经把这两个名字紧密联系在了一起，话剧演出层出不穷，搜索谁的又有什么区别呢？  
说起这个，他在音像店淘到了一部叫阿玛迪斯的旧碟片，上面成串的荣誉奖项告诉他这是部20多年前的电影。他打量着那张花里胡哨的封面，却没有丝毫印象。  
“你又在看那个了吗，沃菲？”他和姐姐聊到了这个，南奈尔在电话那头语调欢快，甚至怀念地笑了起来，“小时候爸爸给我们放过，你看见电影里的莫扎特出场就一个劲地往前凑，一直快要直接坐在屏幕前。那时候爸爸就会吼‘沃尔夫冈！离电视远一点！’”  
“坐得近才能看得清楚啊。”他缩在沙发里有一句没一句地打趣，但诡异的错位感愈发浓重得到了无法忽略的地步。莫扎特在姐姐的笑声中皱起眉头，如同闯进了陌生的时空。  
“上帝保佑你可千万被遇到叫萨列里的人，你的一辈子都会栽在那个人手里。”她那边的背景音有些吵，但兴致勃勃的声音非常清晰，“毕竟你也叫沃尔夫冈，而且现在我亲爱的弟弟也是个音乐家啦！要是历史重演，我可是会心碎的。”  
生活建立于无数的回忆，但如果过去出了岔子，现在又会发生什么？

莫扎特含混地应着，偶尔瞥两眼电视。屏幕里萨列里的黑发一丝不苟地扎起，但那双深色眼睛陌生得令他毛骨悚然。  
“莫扎特是个天才，我不是。”莫扎特记得这句话，音响里的声音与记忆重叠在一起。萨列里那时候正缩在被子里，像是只怕冷的猫霸占了莫扎特刚刚用体温焐热的地盘。他这么说出口的时候带着意外的坦诚和一点无奈，养长的刘海搭在鼻梁边，又被他吹走了。  
“这太让我困惑了。我嫉妒这些与生俱来的才华，又为呈现的作品而欢喜；我因为他的聒噪感到头疼，那样乱糟糟的狂欢又能让每一个人情不自禁地笑起来。”被子的两头都被他裹在胸前，萨列里把自己包成软绵绵的一大团，在暖黄色的灯光里收敛了所有生人勿近的气场，星点的反光在那双圆眼睛里跳动。他轻轻叹口气，像是咽下什么却还是忍不住开口。“也许只是因为我先遇见的是你，我从他的音乐里看见了你。我没法……仇恨或者愤怒，我做不到这个。”  
“我该怎么办？”电影里的萨列里同步地念着台词。莫扎特抬头看着那副脸孔，拿过遥控器调低了音量。

莫扎特的词条下很久没再更新过，过于短暂的寿命让他有点在意。萨列里则在运气好的时候会额外蹦出几条，毫无例外是高度概括到冷漠的官方调调宣布这个音乐家在某年某月做了什么。  
所以说，他真的成立了一所音乐学院。莫扎特坐在格子间里，一手撑着腮，屏幕的荧光打在脸上，他在努力压抑翘起的嘴角，别让那个笑容傻得太明显。  
女朋友又给你发信息了？经过的同事这么打趣，他们都知道他正在和康斯坦斯约会，异地恋可不是那么容易。  
莫扎特冲他吐吐舌头，做贼心虚地用另外一个窗口挡住了搜索页面。

直到有一天，萨列里词条下的数字也永远地停住了。莫扎特盯着那行字沉默了几秒，最终按掉了右上角的红叉。  
他猜这就是结局了。


	11. Chapter 11

他成了自由音乐人，签约、解约，再签约，最后不准备被任何合同所束缚。  
莫扎特没想到的是，这里也包括了婚约。  
他早该注意到那些异状的，但他连轴转着整夜整夜不回家，即使到家也是埋在自己的手稿里。事后想起那段时光，他甚至不记得上一次和妻子同床共枕是什么时候。  
康斯坦斯在一天的早餐后沉默地收走了碗碟，换上一张离婚协议。  
而他签上了自己的名字，就如同几年前被她的母亲逼迫着签署结婚条件书那样。

“你了不起啊，兄弟。”席卡内德还是那副样子，嬉皮笑脸地与他勾肩搭背，抬手示意酒保又叫了一轮酒，“你才多大，已经是结过婚又离过婚的男人了。”  
莫扎特接下递过来的酒杯，听得出他是想安慰人。  
“我这有个新的企划，正好也能分散下你的注意力。我准备做一个全新模式的喜剧，完全颠覆人们对喜剧的定义，更加天马行空、更加精致漂亮，我已经想好题目了。不知道你有没有兴——”  
“让我猜猜，魔笛？”莫扎特仰头清空了杯子，顺手推给席卡内德一只子弹杯，洒出来的酒渍贴着杯底在红棕的桌面拖出水痕。  
坐在身边的男人毫不掩饰自己的瞠目结舌，“你怎么知道？”  
莫扎特摇了摇头，已经不准备深究这个世界时而同步时而脱节的信息。

-  
日子一天天过去，他依然忙得连轴转，差点忘了今天就是他35岁的生日。如果不是姐姐打来电话的话。  
“不…我给忘了，没有什么派对。我还有工作。”莫扎特强压下一声咳嗽，喉口里有只毛刷在磨蹭黏膜。他用肩膀夹住电话，手上动作不停，在满是指纹的平板上戳捣，“烛光晚餐？听起来超棒，真的，超级棒。但是我恐怕……”  
他没能完成自己的理由，冷汗顺着额头淌下再被隔离在睫毛上，世界在眼前扭曲又折叠，喉结上下移动却像是按下了静音键。一片夹着雪花的白雾之后，他听见了平板摔在地板上的声音，紧接着是自己的脑袋。  
嗨，而这几乎不痛。

咳嗽和头疼大约是在一个月前开始的，有时会整夜整夜地睡不着、有时胸口会一阵阵地发冷，莫扎特迟钝地把这些归结为感冒，特别重的那种——满满当当的工作也让他没机会去看看医生。  
不过是季节性流感，他心宽地安慰自己，没问题的，再熬一阵就去吃顿好的。  
所以到现在，我甚至不知道自己因为什么而病倒了。莫扎特自嘲地想，医院的灯管一排一排地在眼睑上亮起来，有人正推着他狂奔，轮子的声响撞上走廊又夹杂着呼唤，灌进耳朵的时候模糊得像是塞上了一大团棉花。他想撑起身告诉他们自己没事，想说自己的新曲子必须在两天之内完成，但他连眼睛都睁不开。  
我要死了。莫扎特心想，眼前出现了萨列里的脸。这也太奇怪了，他已经十几年没再见过这位意大利音乐家了。  
“我今天去拜访过那位莫扎特了，”他还是最后一次见面时的模样，双手抱在胸前，眼神悲哀而阴郁，却仍然是温暖的棕调，下眼睑晕着浅浅的青黑色，“他看上去不太好。手指冰凉、几乎说不出话，与时间赛跑一般拼命赶乐谱。我有很不详的预感。”  
是啊，是啊。莫扎特试图翘起一边嘴角，但估计失败了。他的脑袋在颠簸中歪到了枕头另一边，脑浆被整个挤了过去，在空下来的脑壳里咕咚咕咚地乱晃。  
我快要死了，我快要死了。一道白光在身前铺开，他听见了门框滑动的声音，有人抓了一把他的手指，他听见压抑的抽泣声，然后外界的一切又混沌地塞上了棉花。  
萨列里还站在那里，脸颊上带着另一个时空的水汽，几缕黑发黏在嘴唇边。  
“他快要死了。”

或许这就是回马灯吧，莫扎特想。

-  
他不知道别人的回马灯会不会也是这样，但他现在真的被晃得想吐了。死神非要在这样对待将死之人吗，还是个病人？  
眼前的色彩太多了，一生的声响被压缩到瞬息之间，嗡嗡的水流中夹杂高频的尖音，莫扎特甚至想对着它们吼“太多音符”，那是大学时一个老师对自己的唯一评价——嗨，刚才是不是闪过了他的脸？  
明度高得刺眼的色块凝成万花筒里的彩条，转出的形状向内扭出花瓣、旋成叶片。风里有母亲的眼睛，爬墙虎绕着琴房的老钢琴织出多孔的拱顶，它是过滤星星的容器。零星的金色从缝隙间挤出来，灰尘留在外面。莫扎特仰起头，伸长手臂去接滴下来的蜂蜜，却握住了一只孔隙里伸出的手，它骨节分明而修长，指尖藏着厚厚的琴茧，指甲涂着黑色的甲油。  
“萨列里？”他难以置信地开了口。  
纯黑的人影从一片湿哒哒的金色里钻出来，莫扎特一瞬间甚至没能认出他。萨列里又回到了初见的模样，圆鼻头、大眼睛、婴儿肥。他沉默地牵着莫扎特，视线都没往这儿转一次，重重推开身前的钢琴。

像一只巨大的陀螺，还没稳定多久的景象再次快速旋转起来。黑白的琴键浮在空中，伸展出巨大的门。月亮和灰尘在脚下起起伏伏，萨列里带了跟的皮鞋踩在黑暗里，咔哒咔哒，引领莫扎特打开其中一扇。

莫扎特不确定自己看见了什么。呼吸里有海水的味道，熟透的水果渗出酒精的醇香，意大利语快速而柔软的调子里带着甜味。阳光烘烤着亚麻布，它是锐利的针线，穿透布料后落在爬满小字的大部头上，莫扎特抬起头，发现自己又回到了曾经的大学公寓，萨列里的背影僵硬地站在那里。  
他抬起手，眼前的景象扬起波澜。萨列里还没来得及回头，光线就如同漏斗里的细沙，尽数从指缝间漏了出去。他看见的是时间。  
一股巨大的冲力咆哮着拍出一人高的浪头，他从一扇门猛地推向另一扇。

莫扎特花了点时间才从地上撑起自己，但只够狼狈地跪在地上。萨列里也像是刚被甩来这儿的模样，他揉着胳膊懵懂地从公寓的台阶上站直，很快就打了个冷战，萨尔兹堡的冬天于他而言还是太冷了。  
莫扎特保持着那副坐姿，看着萨列里被领进门，又在第二天趴在窗台边发呆，偶尔裹着厚厚的围巾出门。他一直看着，直到无形的大手把他抓进另一扇门后。

反反复复，来来往往，莫扎特在不同的时空中穿梭。他看见网络词条的内容一行行增加，宣传栏贴上海报又撕下。某些世界里，他们安静得如同未曾存在；某些世界里，他们迎来了独属于自己的时代。  
如此多的世界，如此多的可能。他没头苍蝇般用肩膀挤开琴键，拼命往里窥探。他看见父亲并没有从小逼迫他学习乐理，看见南奈尔成了享誉世界的钢琴演奏家，看见自己的孩子没有早夭，背着书包站在学校门口向他招手，看见康斯坦斯依偎在自己的怀里，鬓角生出一缕白发。  
选择太多了。

而萨列里？这里都没有萨列里的身影。莫扎特头昏眼花地从门后转出来，这时候才意识到他不在身边。  
黑色的人影站在钢琴的尽头，扭头看向莫扎特时早已是成年人的模样，丝绒外套垂在小腿的高度，半开的门后是一整片黑沉的天空，马蹄踩过泥泞的闷响由远而近地传来。  
那里不是萨尔兹堡，是属于他的维也纳。莫扎特突然慌了神。  
“等等，别走！”他扯着嗓子吼，却不知道自己的声音是否能传递过去。  
萨列里对着他露出一个笑容，眷恋又无奈，像是在看一个永远长不大的孩子。  
“他快要死了，莫扎特。”  
他快要死了。

-  
音节是压进锁眼的钥匙，铜芯碰撞着转动再契合，世界陡然安静下来。光芒消失了，黑暗也消失了。  
他又回到了病床上，隐约感觉到口鼻里插满管子，消毒水的气味让牙龈发苦，仪器的滴滴声层叠地响成一片。  
“我们尽到了最大的努力。”他听见有人在说话，“下面就要看他自己了。”

心跳一鼓一鼓地撞击血管，莫扎特不知道自己是否睁开了眼睛，但他的确又能看见东西了。病房一片苍白，窗口放着叶茎长得过长的绿植，透过玻璃渗进灰白的光芒，窗框下有一把空椅子。  
一块四方形的光斑投在墙上，紧接着又是一块。莫扎特跟着扭过头去，感觉脑浆从右边晃回左边。像是吱呀拉开的手风琴，光斑交叠着在他耳朵两侧伸展出看不见尽头的一整排，都是苍白的颜色。  
莫扎特吃力地伸长脖子，迟钝的大脑这时候才意识到自己看见了什么。那里面有人在动，哭着、笑着、麻木的、愤怒的。一张张都是他自己。  
他的身边躺满了垂死的莫扎特，有一些转过头来看着他，而他也看着他们。  
“……三百万个世界。”莫扎特喃喃地说，与他几乎鼻尖贴鼻尖的另一个自己虚弱地笑了一下，眼里的光芒逐渐暗淡。  
“——而只有我们是唯一的。”  
他本以为那些只是浪漫主义的台词，未曾想全是真的。

“我的音乐、我的使命……”朦胧的光晕之中，一个梳脏辫的年轻人*向他哀求着伸出手，他长着一张孩子气的脸，但毫无疑问这就是自己，“…这不该是我的尽头。”  
莫扎特张了张口，茫然地看着年轻人中弹般猛地抽搐，不甘心地捂住了胸口又像在抱紧什么。从声带里挤出的只有虚弱的气音，他不知道如何回答。  
他想活下去吗？

他回忆着自己的35年，他的父母、他的姐姐、他的爱人、他的朋友们。他干过太多蠢事，走过太多弯路，直到现在也幼稚又莽撞，在平均年龄已过半的岁月里，怎样评鉴都不像是传统意义上的成功。如果莫扎特把生存的机会让给某一个自己，那个人或许能做出点辉煌灿烂的事情。  
呼吸机贴着鼻梁生出水汽，每一次的吐息都沉重得如同垂死挣扎，心跳是遥远的鼓槌声。嘭咚、嘭咚，数千个世界细碎的低语组成不成调的合唱，几块光斑暗了下去，更多的还在明灭地挣扎。  
真的要告别吗？每一次的呼吸间隔越来越长，吸气短促、呼气悠缓，身体的水分黏在塑料外壳上，心脏不甘地卡在肋骨间抽搐。

他的确犯过不少错，但这是他选择的道路。他还有新的创作、枕头边放着写到一半的乐谱、楼下有一家新开的意大利餐厅、工作到深夜偶尔有粉丝滴滴地给他留言。细碎的画面涌到眼后，莫扎特的眼珠从左边转到右边，影影绰绰的人们在光影之中起伏。  
我还想活下去。莫扎特在心中默念，声音越来越大。对不起，我想活下去。

四周的声音絮絮地低了下去，又如同潮水调转方向重新向自己涌来。这一次的声音清晰了许多。  
“凭什么是你，为什么是你！”这个世界里，他的母亲健康而安好，但她的泪水晕花了眼妆，正撕心裂肺得朝自己哭喊，面前的白布盖出囫囵的人形，“为什么是你能活下来，为什么不是我的孩子！”  
“你如果能活下来，一定要照顾好康斯坦斯。我们爱她。”这个世界里，他与康斯坦斯仍然相爱。那位小精灵般精致灵巧的姑娘正伏在床前抽泣，另一个自己嘴唇惨白，但微笑着将手指梳进她深栗的短发。  
“来不及了，来不及了……你帮不上我，叫苏斯迈尔来。”莫扎特听见了忙乱的脚步声，长久的沉默后，是一声木盒关闭的轻响。  
“再见了，我的朋友。”有一双眼睛留恋地看着他，一双手隔着屏障与他十指相扣，他们隔着数万个宇宙告别。“愿我们在那物是人非的世界相见。”  
对不起，他对着每一片暗淡下去的光道歉。对不起。他知道一次的幸存对于别的世界意味着什么。但他愿意付出这样的代价，他愿意承受这样的重担，他愿意在寻找星光的路上继续匍匐前行。

我想活下去。我想活下去。体征探测仪跳出尖锐的弧度，然后是波形更大的一次。我想活下去。

一片坠落于昏暗的光斑之中，有个人影轮廓踉跄着走过来。那个莫扎特汗湿的金发蓬乱地垂在额前，穿着做工繁复的长衬衫，高鼻梁、尖下巴，棕色的眼睛里含着一汪星辰，像是刚刚哭过的模样。  
“我知道您。”袖口的蕾丝垂在手背上，他伏在床沿攥住莫扎特的手指，咬字间带着柔和的吸气，掌心里全是冷汗，“萨列里跟我提到过您。”  
莫扎特抬眼看着他，有光芒从脑后洒下来，把对方照得几乎透明。  
金发的小个子低头盯着他，肩膀垂下，笑容间是说不出的留恋。  
他消失了。

莫扎特经历了每一个自己的死亡。白布自头顶蒙住，水杯被脱力的手掌甩下床头，划破的稿纸卧在床铺的褶皱间。莫扎特们呼出最后一口气，看向这个世界最后一眼，留下最后一个吻。

千万次的离别之后，唯一一个莫扎特在病床上睁开了眼睛。

 

*梳脏辫的年轻人：Rasmus扎。唉，他真可爱……


	12. Chapter 12

最后的最后，他在漫长的死亡中醒来。  
映入眼中的仍然是那张平淡无奇的白墙，莫扎特呆滞地眨了眨眼，似乎打算往上面盯出个窟窿，身边的仪器不时地蹦出个声响。呼吸机已经摘掉了，肺叶正满心欢喜地呼吸着无过滤的空气，但没多久就不堪重负地咳嗽起来。

“您还好吗？”一个声音从侧边传过来，他本以为会是姐姐陪在这里，但声线分明属于男人。那些音节滑顺得如同上好的丝绸，牙尖上下咬合的方式把它们压得带了些柔软的口音，不易察觉但也微妙得很。这样的熟悉感几乎让他毛骨悚然，一口气呛在喉口，直接引起了新一轮的疯狂咳嗽。  
等莫扎特终于喘匀了气，从被生理性泪水裹得一片模糊中抬眼看过去时，毫不怀疑刚从鬼门关走过一遭的自己又要转回去。有一个深色的轮廓坐在窗边，黑发、黑色的衣服，许多年不曾提及的名字就在嘴边滚来滚去。  
“安东尼奥，安东尼奥·萨列里。”莫扎特还是念了出来，声音哑得只剩气声。毕竟没人会怪罪病人的胡言乱语，对不对？他随便喊喊也没有损失。  
令他意外的是，这个男人站起身的动作停滞在半途，表情像是听见了什么难以置信的话语。您是怎么知道的？听听这个语调，失而复得的喜悦在莫扎特的血管中奔流，刺激得他手指尖发麻。  
他在重影的视野里拼命睁大眼，甚至往上靠住床头试图看得更仔细一些，直到对面的男人不自在地挺直腰才恋恋不舍地从脸上移开视线，但也因此发现了异样。

那只领花，这位萨列里没有戴领花。黑白相间的蕾丝绸缎不见踪影，取而代之的是一条细巧的金色领针，它从两边领口下穿过*，在规规矩矩的黑色衬衫上跳动着金光。  
萨列里困惑又礼节性地露出个笑容，把放在床头柜上的文件夹拿过来，向他展示别在封面的名片，那串粗体的字母与记忆里的分毫不差。“您的姐姐下楼为您准备出院手续了。医生说若是运气好的话，您醒来后最多两天就能回家。”  
莫扎特仍然云里雾里，他的双眼没法从对方身上挪开，直到下眼睑因为过分干燥而一阵阵地发酸，才想起来还有眨眼这个动作。  
萨列里被他盯得有些尴尬，似乎意识到他得负责展开话题，低头摸摸鼻子才开口。您对陷入昏迷前发生的事情还有印象吗？  
莫扎特想了一会儿，点点头，又摇摇头。  
您向我们的项目发送了简历。萨列里跷起脚把资料摊开在大腿上，抽出其中的一页。他是短发，发尾盖不住后颈，略长的刘海全都梳向一边，又穿着一丝不苟的三件套西装，垫肩把他的肩膀弧线撑出个转角。约瑟夫是负责人，你还记得吗？他对你非常满意，你的作品里所表达的生命力正是我们需要的。  
啊，我想起来了。萨列里研究着莫扎特的反应，得到确认后也跟着一点头，这时候的语气变成了有些无奈的玩笑话。当然，也可能是因为你我的名字——他总在这种地方有些恶趣味。我猜您因为这个名字也受到过不少关注，说实话？我到现在都没弄明白父亲给我起这个名是为什么。  
莫扎特跟着笑了起来，气流顺着声带滑出，他感觉好多了。

我之前试图联系您，但那时候你已经病倒了，是您姐姐接的电话。她今天通知我您基本痊愈，医生的原话是“会随时苏醒”。时间不等人，我们的项目进程又已经落后了不少。萨列里说到这里的时候似乎做了个耸肩的动作，开始把一大叠资料重新理好，卡进文件夹里递过去。抱歉我的唐突，但我觉得亲自来一趟是最好的选择。  
莫扎特下意识地伸出手，这时候才意识到手背上插着点滴，于是侧过身用另一只手接了下来。  
说来很奇怪。萨列里坐回椅子里，语速压得更慢，皱着眉尖的模样是他在用心思考的标准动作，我并不是个靠感觉行动的人。但这一次一直有个声音对我说，你必须亲自去见他，你必须去病房看望他。就像是……  
就像是我们已经认识了很久。莫扎特在心里默默接话。  
就像是我们已经认识了很久。萨列里斟酌着字句，脸颊向一边歪过去，嘴角上翘露出个微不可见的笑容，但莫扎特看得出来。这太奇怪了，不是吗？我竟然觉得你很熟悉。但我还不打算对约瑟夫那套“历史是轮回”的鬼话买账。

莫扎特跟着笑起来，他把资料夹放在床上，屈起一边膝盖抵住硬壳。是啊，现实可要刺激多了。他向自己未来的同僚伸出手，不确定自己的破嗓子有没有正确地发音，但萨列里的表情似乎是听懂了。  
祝愿我们合作愉快。黑发男人接住那只手，掌心相贴时指尖下厚薄不一的乐茧蹭在一起，上下握了一次。

他，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，一个作曲家、音乐家，十足的天才，命运的宠儿。从百万个世界中死里逃生，并在这个世界里遇见了独属于自己的那一位萨列里。  
一切还有机会，一切还有可能。从这以后，他将主宰自己的故事。

他的生活才刚刚开始。

 

FIN.

 

*金色领针：这里想象的是莫斯科法扎演唱会时Flo的造型。

**Author's Note:**

> 最后说两句：  
> 呜哇，竟然真的写完了，乱窜的脑洞逼死了我的一大把头发。  
> 首先，非常非常感谢读到这里的您。  
> 篇幅一直收得很紧时间跨度又跳得太大，写的时候不断想加进这样那样的小细节和线索，最后又删了些和主线不太相关的剧情，导致叙述有点碎片。我之后还会继续修整完善，希望现在读下来还算是流畅的体验。
> 
> 最初写这个的灵感来自于几个月前和鬼爷聊梗的时候，他说到了穿越的萨老师。正好豆扎本身就是一身现代装，来个现代AU连衣服都不用换（闭嘴）。鬼爷只想看个pwp，但我，呃……跪地。  
> 豆扎的时间线因为从过去穿越来的萨列里而被不断扰乱，也因为这样的变量他不再呆在原本的时间线里，而是被推向了另一个平行的时间线。这就是为什么过去的信息会在某一时间点突然冒出，经历过的事情却在另一个时空中从未发生——都是因为萨列里的出现扰乱了莫扎特前进的轨迹。不知道这些在文里有没有说明白，绞手指……
> 
> 这个世界是残酷的，也是充满希望的。还是那句话——我爱他们，无论发生了什么，我希望总有一个世界里，他们最终可以如愿以偿。  
> 三百万个世界，给了我们如此多的可能，也有如此多的希望。也许没有人是真正的幸存者，但每一个人都可以是生活的幸运儿。
> 
> 祝愿音乐和喜悦与你们同在，每个人都是被爱着的！再次感谢看到这里的你们。


End file.
